Самая высокая ставка
by d'ihshtri
Summary: Ямамото отправляет шинигами в Руконгай.В сложившихся обстоятельствах на свет выходят некоторые секреты, касающиеся прошлого Абарая Рэнджи...


**A****.N****. **Короткая, не совсем обычная история о Ренджи. Автор-**Sia**** Lence**

Английскую версию- **The**** Highest**** Stake**-найдете на профиле **Dikshtri**.

Бара-яп. Роза

* * *

Flashback

В комнате пахло алкоголем. Несколько мужчин, еще не спящих, но давно уже не трезвых, пытались спорить, но объяснения каждого относились к разным вещам, хоть никто этого и не замечал. Кто-то смеялся. Над головами поднимался дым от сигарет. Была глубокая ночь, и комнату освещало несколько светильников. Из соседней комнаты донесся шум. Никто не обратил на него внимания. Дверь открылась, и из нее вышел мальчик. Пара голов повернулась к нему, и спросили. – А шеф где?

-Я победил.

Один переглянулся с товарищем; он поднялся и прошел в комнату, из которой мальчик вышел. Там на полу лежал человек. Он медленно подошел к нему, и осторожно пощупал пульс. Он был мертв.

-Все, как было уговорено. – Мальчик стоял в дверях. Его красные волосы были похожи на кровь. Он был серьезен и уверен в себе; ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Мужчина прикрыл веки мертвого, и проследил за спиной удаляющегося юноши. Один из товарищей заглянул в комнату. Он ужаснулся, но получил знак рукой, и, кивнув, последовал за мальчиком на улицу, исчезая в темноте.

End of flashback

* * *

-...Абарай фукутайчо, нам пора идти… …Абарай…

-Давайте я попробую. – Лысая голова наклонилась к левому уху лейтенанта, и прокричала. – Абарай!! Айзен атакует!!

-Что?!! – лейтенант быстро вскочил, уже с шикаем наготове.

-Хватит дрыхнуть! Тоже мне, прилягу в тенечке…

Где-то в Руконгае, на открытой местности, по обожженной солнцем траве ползла змея. В этот знойный час от раскаленных солнцем камней исходил жар, и никакие животные не имели желания выходить наружу из своих нор; даже птицы в небе не летали. Но земля чуть задрожала, и издалека поднялось облако пыли. Группа офицеров в черном кимоно на большой скорости пересекала это степное поле, и все бы ничего, но пышногрудая блондинка оступилась, и увидела под своими ногами змею; она взвизгнула, напугав остальных. Беловолосый капитан пнул змею ногой, и она отлетела на пару метров в сторону. – Смотри под ноги! – бросил он устало, и, набрав скорости, они продолжили путь.

«В такой столь жаркий солнечный день лучше всего остаться под крышей офиса, включить кондиционер и почитать гороскоп…» думала Мацумото, с недовольством поглядывая на своего трудолюбивого капитана. Но при первом же взгляде на него ее жажда мести улетучилась, уступив место сочувствию; Тоширо потел седьмым потом, и дышал широко открытым ртом, задыхаясь. Теплый климат совсем ему не подходил, и он сосредоточенно воображал себе водопады, прохладное устье реки, и пещеры. Но это только дразнило его, и в конце всех этих мечтаний он был бы рад стакану воды. Капитан Кучики жару переносил стойко, но его обветренное лицо уже порозовело, особенно щеки и нос. Его лейтенант шел впереди, и Бьякуя искусно, и как бы незаметно прятался за его тень. Офицеры одиннадцатого отряда совершенно не имели стыда; они сняли с себя верхнюю одежду, подвернув штаны до колен, и загорали на бегу.

Капитан Ямамото известил об экстренной миссии для офицеров высшего ранга. Есть возможность того, что Готэй не сможет остановить Айзена, и он все-таки создаст ключ, которым откроет врата в небесное королевство. Но имеются артефакты, которые способны предотвратить возможное открытие врат. Таковых есть несколько, и они находятся в разных уголках Руконгая. Офицеры создали группы, и направились к целям по указанным адресам. Возможно, эти предметы удастся выкупить, но скорее всего их придется добывать мечом. На подарки никто не рассчитывал.

Группа капитана Кучики отправилась на север Руконгая, в отдаленный район, куда нога шинигами редко ступает. Погода им не сопутствовала так, как они бы этого хотели, поэтому к концу пути они уже изрядно устали. На месте их ожидала огромная, загороженная высоким забором, территория с грозной, одетой в черную форму, охраной. Охрана повела глазами по уставшей, раздетой группе, и им загородили вход пиками.

-Кто вы и зачем вы пришли?

Иккаку цыкнул языком, поворачивая озаренную мерцающим ореолом голову на бок. – Начинается… Ты, буржуй, не видишь, мы шинигами! Открывай ворота!

Рэнджи, стоящий сзади своего капитана, отошел в сторону, когда тот, отвернувшись, обратил свой холодный, пристальный взгляд на третьего офицера. Иккаку замолчал, и Бьякуя повернувшись к охране, спокойным голосом сказал

-Я Кучики Бьякуя, глава клана Кучики. Мы шинигами, и прибыли сюда по особому поручению главнокомандующего, с этой грамотой. – он грациозно достал из внутреннего кармана на груди квадратный конверт с печатью. – Это я могу передать только в руки вашего главы.

Стражи переглянулись, и один удалился через дверцу.

-Слышь, Бьякуя, давай я разок махну по этой рухляди; войдем тихонечко, возьмем че надо, и выйдем. На поклоны только зря время потратим.

Комментарий Зараки не прошел мимо ушей Хицугаи, но как капитан он не мог позволить себе согласится с ним вслух. Бьякуя на заманчивую идею никак не отреагировал. Страж, к счастью, вернулся до того, как дела примут серьезный оборот, и им открыли ворота. Они вошли, и оказались совсем в ином государстве. В сумме, клан - это маленькое царство со своими наследниками, законами и принадлежащей исключительно им территорией. Дома здесь убранством координально отличались от тех в близлежащих районах. Улицы были чистые, парки ухоженные, и все громко говорило о богатстве хозяина. Четверо из охраны привели их к центральной части, где располагался дом главы. Иккаку присвистнул, Юмичика восторженно вздохнул, Хицугая поднял одну бровь, и только Бьякуя произнес.- Безвкусица.

Не дом, но усадьба была огромных размеров. Скульптуры украшали фонтаны, дорожки были покрыты мозаикой, и прислуга мелькала взад и вперед, наверняка выполняя приказы нетерпеливого хозяина. Они прошли через сад, благоухающий всевозможными цветами, и вошли на террасу. Здесь страж осталась с ними, другие же поспешили оповестить главу о визите.

-На вашего главу покушались в недавнем времени?

Вопрос Хицугаи был бесхитростен, но на него странно посмотрели. - Почему вы спрашиваете?

Тоширо кивнул в сторону сада, где прятались закамуфлированные ниндзя.- Охраны много.

Зараки рассмеялся, и с ним весь его взвод. – По мне, так это просто трусишка с кучей комплексов.

Рэнджи оглядел стены, скрестив руки на груди, потом его взгляд блуждал по мозаике на полу и на потолке. – Просто денег девать некуда.

-Ты прав, - согласился Бьякуя.

-Я прав?

-Дом изначально был намного меньше, и его отдельные части были добавлены в разных отрезках времени на протяжении веков. Пол тысячелетия назад здесь было, на что посмотреть, но тот, кто заведует этим сейчас, хорошим вкусом, к сожалению, не наделен.

Бьякуя говорил спокойно, почти тихо, так что его могли слышать только коллеги; страж следила за ними на некотором расстоянии, и его нелестное замечание относительно их главы не долетело до их ушей. Им принесли на подносах чай, и другие напитки. Хицугая сел, и с наслаждением пил воду; Мацумото баловала себя кофеем со сливками, и то и дело разглядывала фарфоровую чашку с покрытыми золотом краями, из которой пила.

-Тайчо, а я не могу забрать это с собой в качестве сувенира?

-Ты рехнулась?

-Ну хотя бы блюдце!

-Мацумото, не позорь меня…

Через некоторое время, когда все уже удобно расположились на террасе, а Мацумото при поддержке одиннадцатого отряда пожаловалась на отсутствие спиртного, к ним подошли. Бьякуя поднялся.

-Глава готов принять вас.

Бьякуя кивнул. Хицугая тоже встал; Мацумото отставила чашку с блюдцем и пирожное, намериваясь встать, но Тоширо придержал ее за плечо. –Сиди, я сам пойду. Зараки тайчо, вы тоже останьтесь здесь, мало ли что.

-А оно мне надо, на пузатых балбесов смотреть,- нисколько не стесняясь в выражениях, сонно зажмурив глаза, Кенпачи лежа обмахивался веером.

Хицугая последовал за Кучики, когда тот обернулся.- Абарай фукутайчо, вы идете с нами.

Рэнджи с улыбкой присоединился. Мацумото пробубнила с имитированной завистью.- Счастливчик, расскажешь потом, каков он собой!

* * *

Трое были проведены через широкий коридор мимо отделанных дорогим деревом палат в просторную комнату приемов, с широкими окнами, впускающими дневной свет. Справа от входа сидел глава. Он был брюнетом с короткими волосами, и щетиной. Глаза у него были черные, лукавые, а нос прямой, с горбинкой. Он был одет в шелковое черное кимоно, и его руки и шею украшали изделия из золота и других драгоценных металлов; два кольца с шахматным раскладом камней особенно восхищали своей искусной работой, а кулон в виде подковы выделялся на фоне других цепочек. Он небрежно откинулся на подушки, и ел вишни. Косточки он выплевывал в миску на подушке рядом с ним, и не поднял головы, когда в комнату вошли посетители. Страж прикрыл за ними дверь. Они остановились напротив главы в ожидании. Он прожевал еще одну ягоду, и протянул руку. Бьякуя посмотрел на ладонь, и нахмурился. Глава поднял на него глаза, и Бьякуя с нежеланием, написанным на его лице, снова достал конверт и вложил его в протянутую ладонь. Глава разорвал конверт, и достал из него бумагу. Он пробежал глазами по строчкам, и также протянул ее обратно Бьякуе со словами.- Не дам.

-Как это не дам? – вырвалось у Кучики до того, как он успел совладать с собой.

-Сказал, не дам, значит, не дам.

-Вы не имеете права,- вмешался Хицугая.- Это собственность Готэя, и там ясно написано, что у вас это находилось временно.

-Ничего об этом не знаю, - лениво ответил глава.- Тот, кому давали, с тем и надо было разбираться.

-Ваш предок давно уже не живет,- холодно заметил Бьякуя.

-К счастью.

-Ну хорошо, сколько вы хотите за это? – Хицугая сменил тему, переходя ко второй фазе. Он невольно пересчитывал в уме, во сколько им это может обойтись, разглядывая роспись на стенах, и ужаснулся мелькнувшей в его голове цифре.

-Нисколько. – После паузы, во время которой у капитанов в глазах загорелась искорка надежды, он закончил.- Я ничего не продаю.

Тоширо и Бьякуя молча переглянулись. Сценарий переходил в третью фазу, которая капитану одиннадцатого была больше по душе. Они уже давали друг другу знаки готовности, когда глава снова отозвался. – Есть, правда, еще один способ, чтобы получить то, что вы хотите.

Они молча ждали продолжения, но он занял рот очередной ягодой.

-И что же вы предлагаете?- не выдержал Тоширо.

-Сыграть.

Трое тупо уставились на главу. Такого предложения они не ожидали.

-Это как? – у Бьякуи было плохое предчувствие.

-Просто. Я ставлю вашу безделушку, вы тоже что-нибудь поставите, и сыграем в покер.

-В покер?- повторил Рэнджи сухо.

-Кучики-сан, вы играете в покер? – разочарованно спросил Хицугая.

-Плохо.

-Нам нужно время обсудить ваше предложение.- Тоширо готов был взвалить всю ответственность на плечи Зараки, если только тот на это способен.

-Обсуждайте.

Хицугая потянул за собой представителей шестого отряда, и по памяти вернулся по тому же коридору на террасу. Зараки и Иккаку уже храпели, Юмичика и Мацумото занимались своей внешностью, приглядываясь своему отражению каждый в своем маленьком зеркальце.

-Как прошло? – не отвлекаясь, поинтересовалась Мацумото. Тоширо проигнорировал ее, и, приблизившись к развалившемуся на полу капитану, легонько пнул его ногой. Мацумото заметила эту привычку, появляющуюся у ее капитана в периоды раздражения,- он не раз пинал двери в отряде, и для офицеров это был первый признак его плохого настроения,- но промолчала. Зараки открыл глаза, и не двигаясь, промямлил. – Что?

-Зараки тайчо, вы в покер играете?

-Тебе прям щас надо?

-Прямо сейчас.

Иккаку тоже проснулся, и присел, не скрывая любопытства.

-Ни отдавать, ни продавать он не хочет, но можно выиграть. Как хорошо вы играете?

-Достаточно хорошо, чтоб поставить его жирную задницу на место, - Зараки встал, готовый размазать главу по стенке. В это время глава также вышел на террасу к гостям, и упер руки в бока. – Так как, вы решили?

-Да,- начал Хицугая.

-Я буду играть.

Взгляды обратились к Абараю фукутайчо, предложившему свою кандидатуру на игрока.

-Прошу меня простить, Зараки тайчо,- продолжил он,- но этот человек играет в покер лучше всех в этой части Руконгая.

-Почему ты так думаешь? – Зараки рассматривал главу с головы до пят в поисках признаков хорошего игрока.

-Подкова на твоей груди. Я знаю кто ты. – Рэнджи уже обратился к главе.

-А что это ты так вдруг стал со мной фамильярен, расписной офицеришка?

Страж уловила тон голоса хозяина, и окружила офицеров. Шинигами сжали рукояти своих занпакто, готовые отразить любую атаку, но тут Абарай сделал что-то непредвиденное. Он поднял правую ступню и снял с нее шлепок. Потом носок. Со своеобразной грацией он торжественно поднял босую ногу и ткнул пяткой главе в лицо. Тот поморщился, и смахнул выставленную перед ним ногу в сторону, где она была на секунду выставлена на обозрение других офицеров; на пятке имелся иероглиф, означающий «юг».

-И что ты хотел этим сказать? – без особого интереса спросил глава.

-Ну.. вы должны знать… Все по правилам… Или я ошибся?

Рэнджи был растерян; возможно, он действительно принял его за кого-то другого. Но глава, после долгого, неприятного взгляда, поднял вверх ту ладонь, которой он ел вишни. Там был иероглиф «север». Он той же рукой дал знак охране, и они опустили оружие. Шинигами сделали тоже самое.

-Глазам своим не верю. Тебя описывали иначе. – Глава заметно был в приподнятом настроении.

-Тебя вообще не описывали.

Тут была объявлена холодная война. Глава подозвал одного из подчиненных, и тот, получив задание, мигом испарился.

-Все по правилам, как ты и хотел.

Глава удалился обратно в дом, и страж ушла вместе с ним. Зараки, поняв, что карнавала не будет, прилег на подушках. Бьякуя налил себе чаю. Мацумото совала своему капитану в лицо чашку кофе, но он демонстративно отстранил ее. – И что теперь? –спросил он у всех, особенно у Абарая.

-Ждем.

-И все? – Иккаку заменился в слух, чтобы послушать занимательную историю на досуге.

-А что еще? – Рэнджи сконфуженно отвернулся.

-Детали, Абарай фукутайчо. Что это за компас на вашей пятке, когда и где вы познакомились с этим человеком,…

-Да я вообще с ним не знаком.

Рэнджи отрезал и вышел в сад, показывая, что делиться «деталями» он не намерен.

-А чего ждем то? – проснулся Юмичика, который все это время выщипывал брови.

* * *

День клонился к вечеру. Некоторые цветы в саду потихоньку закрывались. Солнце садилось, но еще упрямо согревало оранжевыми лучами. Было тепло, но не было даже слабого ветерка, который зашелестел бы густой листвой. Офицеры прогуливались по главной территории главы. По улице к дому хозяина направлялся голубоглазый блондин с добродушной улыбкой на лице. На нем был белый плащ с ярко-красным пламенем, нарисованным на краях. Ему навстречу шел Рэнджи, и, погруженный в своих раздумьях, не сразу заметил этого нового гостя. Блондин, все еще улыбаясь, вопросительно оглядел Абарая, и развел руки для объятий.

-Роза-чан? – спросил он.

-Ну.. допустим…

Блондин тепло обнял его. – Я так рад! Давно мечтал познакомиться, но все никак не было случая, и вот, наконец-то, представился!

-А вы…

-Намиказэ Минато, желтая молния, можно просто молния.

-Ага… Восток?

-Так точно! – блондин легонько, с любопытством пощупал его одежду.- Какая необычная форма, …Шинигами?

-Я стал офицером уже после того, как сорок лет с этим именем по южному ходил,

-А-а, понимаю. Так, какова причина столь срочного вызова?

-Тут партия намечается, на четверых.

-Понял. Ставки уже сделаны?

-Первая.

-Замечательно!

Мацумото прогуливалась по саду под руку с Хицугаей тайчо,- она насилу пробовала заставить его расслабиться, - и срывала понравившиеся ей цветы. Она заметила невдалеке Абарая, и другого человека рядом с ним. Заплетая цветок в волосы, она спросила

-А с кем это Рэнджи обнимается?

Хицугая нахмурил брови, вспоминая все лица отрядов Готэя, но это лицо в его феноменальной памяти не фигурировало, впрочем, как и плащ…

-Что здесь происходит? Кто-нибудь мне скажет, наконец?!

-Широ-чан, надо наслаждаться жизнью, и брать от нее все, что она нам дает! – Мацумото заботливо пихнула лицо капитана в свою грудь, - Все остальное, это мелочи! – она подождала, пока он оказывал сопротивление, и когда он успокоился, принялась гладить его по головке.

К дому приближался еще один человек. Он был невысокого роста, но складного телосложения; его правый глаз был туго обвязан синим платком, в ухе красовалась серьга с сапфиром, и одет он был в кимоно также голубого оттенка. Он подошел к террасе, и на его узкое лицо легла глубокая тень. Ему совсем не нравилось присутствие здесь шинигами, и он не сделал ни шага дальше. Бьякуя и Зараки также оглядели его, но, как и он, промолчали. Из сада вышли Хицугая с Мацумото, с другой стороны показался Рэнджи с новым товарищем. Они все остановились рядом с террасой, на которую вышел глава, уже в другом, богаче расшитом одеянии, вместе с бородатым старцем, который жутко смахивал на Ямамото.

-Ну что ж, -начал старик, -такое случается не часто, но, по правилам, если одна сторона заводит спор с другой стороной, то в этом споре обязаны участвовать все четыре стороны. Как долгосрочный, и неизменный судья Руконгая, я буду следить за тем, чтобы не нарушались общепринятые правила. Я не буду содействовать ни одному из вас, но и не буду ввиду личной неприязни принимать решения, которые могли бы вам несправедливо навредить. А теперь, поприветствуйте друг друга.

Четверо, - Рэнджи, Минато, глава и прибывший гость с перевязанным глазом, - встали напротив друг друга. Последний уже смотрел на Абарая с неприязнью; шинигами он считал своими врагами. Минато топнул левой ногой землю, и вдруг исчез из поля зрения; на миг на его месте мелькнула желтая молния, и в ту же секунду он вернулся обратно.

-Желтая молния,- гордо представился он.

-Хватит дурака валять, -судья смотрел на него с укором и предупреждением.- Представьтесь нормально.

-Но меня правда «желтая молния» зовут! Меня всю жизнь так называли, я же самый быстрый шиноби во всех пяти нациях!!

-Отставить. Кем вы были в прошлой жизни, никого не интересует. Ведите себя подобающе, иначе получите первое предупреждение.

Минато разочарованно вздохнул, и с опущенной головой достал из кармана маленькую миску для риса. Судья продолжил за него. – Чашка Риса. Получил свой титул, обыграв прошлый Восток одной ставкой,- чашкой риса.

Игрок в голубом кимоно хлопнул в ладоши, и снял повязку. Его правый глаз был симметричен относительно левого, но было заметно, что он искусственный, и, скорее всего, сделан из стекла. – Волчий глаз, Запад. Свой титул я получил лет триста назад, и уже не помню, как. – Представился он.

-Вы выиграли в кости, - напомнил судья.

Глава хлопнул в ладоши; он достал из кармана старую, заржавевшую до черна, подкову. Осматривая ее, он также представился, с сарказмом в голосе. – Черный конь. Я победил в битве, и получил свой титул, убив предыдущего Севера вот этой подковой.

Рэнджи топнул правой ногой. Он достал из кармана бутон красной розы, и представился остальным.- Бара (яп. Роза), Юг. Я обыграл Бурю в покер, сделав одну ставку с этим символом.

Для его коллег значение такового символа осталось непонятным, но судья удовлетворительно кивнул, и игроки прошли в дом. Мацумото скрестила руки на груди, соблазнительно приподнимая свои круглые формы. – А можем ли мы следить за игрой?

-Вы имеете на это полное право, - пояснил судья, - однако не вмешивайтесь.

Одна из палат уже была приготовлена для предстоящей настольной битвы. Посередине стоял низкий квадратный стол, на котором стояла небольшая шкатулка, вокруг него разложены подушки для сидения. Игроки расположились по компасу каждый на своей стороне; судья положил карты на стол. Карты начал раздавать Север, так как именно он был инициатором игры. Запад снял серьгу, и положил ее рядом со шкатулкой. Восток положил на стол шурикен, а Юг кольцо с рубином. Началась игра.

* * *

Было уже поздно, и сверчки верещали во дворе, на который выходила открытая дверь «игральной палаты». Ночь принесла долгожданную прохладу, а луна нежно освещала пруд с камышами. Все дышало покоем и чистотой. Шинигами уже устали. Их накормили поздним ужином, и предложили комнаты для ночлега. После нескольких бутылок саке Зараки и Юмичика вместе с Мацумото заснули тут же, в палате, но своим храпом лишь смягчали постепенно напрягающуюся атмосферу.

-Иккаку, ты же хорошо знаешь Абарая, - тихо отозвался Тоширо. Он попивал прохладный коктейль из трубочки, внимательно следя за игрой. Они сидели при стене втроем с капитаном Кучики, и их пока что не клонило в сон. – Ты знал, что он там …чем-то на юге занимается?

-Я даже не знал, что он в карты умеет играть; он повторял, что сроду их в руках не держал.

Бьякуя смотрел на игроков, и не узнавал своего лейтенанта. Все четверо сидели без верхней одежды, и их руки, соответственно, были полностью открыты и не скрывали каких-либо штучек. Волосы у всех были распущены, и они еще вначале сняли всю бижутерию. Они вели себя сдержанно, и наигранно вежливо. На столе уже появились бумаги с подписями и печатями судьи. Ставки поднимались вверх, и, похоже, что это было только начало. Они еще не ели, и не делали перерыва. Их приглушенные голоса долетали до него непонятными словами, и по их сосредоточенным лицам тоже было трудно прочитать, о чем они говорят. Карты раздали снова.

* * *

Уже на рассвете объявили перерыв. На столе все должно было остаться так, как есть, и за порядком следили несколько человек,- двое слуг главы, один слуга, который пришел с Западом, и Иккаку. Игроки вышли из палаты; Север предупредил, что примет ванну, Запад пошел спать, Восток куда-то испарился. Рэнджи вышел во двор, и направился к пруду. Там он, укрытый густой листвой от любопытных глаз, искупался. Он прилег на берегу, высыхая под лучами утреннего солнца. Он заснул, и ему приснился сон. Он не любил сны. Они всегда были похожи на реальность, но с некоторыми существенными отличиями. Во сне было намного больше красок, и деталей, которые когда-то отложились в памяти. Они находили выход в его подсознании, и таким образом напоминали о себе. Он спал не дольше получаса, и резко поднялся с земли. Он понял, что это был сон, но даже если он еще хотел спать, возвращаться туда он не намеривался. Он встал, и прыгнул в воду, чтобы согнать привидевшееся ему прошлое.

Мацумото проснулась через пару часов, и сонно огляделась вокруг. Она увидела своего капитана, который сидел рядом с ней, и смотрел на нее.

-Тайчо, почему вы так на меня смотрите?

Покраснев, Хицугая тотчас же отвернулся.- Не смотрю я на тебя, дура. Ты просто громко храпишь,

Его румянец не остался ею незамеченным, и она широко раскрыла глаза.- Тайчо, вы смотрели на мою грудь!

-Никуда я не смотрел, Мацумото!

Игроки вернулись к столу. За все время отсутствия они ни с кем не разговаривали, и офицерам, при всем желании развеять ауру загадочности, пришлось смириться с молчанием лейтенанта шестого отряда.

После нескольких часов игры начались первые недоразумения. Запад резко вскочил, и Восток быстро встал за ним, пытаясь успокоить его.

-Все было правильно, я просто неправильно выразился. Судья? – Минато повернулся к судье, ожидая его слов.

-Нарушений не было, продолжайте игру.

Игроки сели на места.

-Территория в двадцать втором районе имеет хорошую почву. Уверен, что хочешь ее ставить? – Север о других не заботился, но в таком серьезном деле ошибок не любил. Запад ответил ему поворотом одного зрачка, и сложил карты на столе.

-Я удобрениями не увлекаюсь. Восток, ваша ставка?

-Пять гектаров в двадцать первом районе. Можем раскрывать карты.

Игроки раскрыли карты, и настроение большинства видимо снова ухудшилось,- Восток в очередной раз мог похвалиться выигрышным подбором карт. Они одарили его вопросительным, полным недоверия взглядом.

-Господа, я право, с трудом понимаю правила игры, но мне просто всегда везет.

Север кивнул судье.- А так можно? Если он действительно всегда выигрывает, потому что ему чертовски везет?

-Даже если это так, это ничего не меняет. Вы равны друг перед другом, и тем более, играете друг против друга первый раз. Возможно последний. Продолжайте, господа, и прошу, без жалоб подобного рода.

* * *

Игра набирала обороты. Сидящие за столом начали потеть. Рэнджи собрал волосы в хвост; Север вытирался мокрым полотенцем. Запад растирал себе босые ноги. Только Восток не испытывал дискомфорта, и с любопытством наблюдал за коллегами. Еще через час, когда снаружи было уже темно и в палате включили свет, Север решил рискнуть.

-Ставлю свой топор. – Он подозвал слугу, и тот передал ему тяжелый топор с черной рукоятью. Он поставил свое оружие, и чтобы продолжить игру, остальные игроки должны были сделать то же самое. Запад из игры выпадать не собирался, и он вынул свой глаз, положив его на середину стола. Восток был задумчив, но он быстро принял решение, и солнечно улыбнулся. - Я пас!

Он встал, и поклонился.

-Почему вы отказались от игры? Вы же выигрываете,- спросил Рэнджи.

-Мои кунаи слишком важны для меня, и я не хотел бы потерять их в этой, или какой-либо другой игре. Я мог бы легко стать победителем, но для вас эта игра важнее, чем для меня. Если позволите, - он обратился к судье, - я останусь и понаблюдаю.

Судья одобрительно кивнул, и Минато присел рядом с Бьякуей. Абарай повернулся к офицерам. – Я не имею права сам принимать такие решения. Мне нужно ваше разрешение.

Прошли уже сутки, когда он в последний раз разговаривал с ними. Но теперь он изволил признать их существование. Бьякуя понял, что вопрос был обращен к нему. Если Север поставил свое оружие, значит, его лейтенант должен поставить свой занпакто. Стоит ли этот артефакт такого риска? Хицугая вопросительно посмотрел на капитана Кучики. Бьякуя закрыл глаза, и его молчание означало согласие. Рэнджи положил свой меч на стол, неуверенно.

-Это не просто меч. Мой занпакто - это мое второе я. К тому же, я достиг банкая, а это уже уровень капитана. Твоя железка с ним рядом не стояла.

Север пригнулся, и с интересом разглядывал клинок в красном чехле. – Он хорошо тебе служит?

Юг слегка нахмурился, гадая, к чему ведет этот вопрос. – Он послушен.

-Мои слуги тоже послушны, - Север щелкнул пальцами, и сзади него появились двое слуг. Они преклонили колено в ожидании приказа. – Это мои лучшие воины. Думаю, я выровнял счет.

-Я против, - Рэнджи помотал головой отрицательно.- Я никогда не беру слуг.

-Судья, занпакто ведь одушевленная штука? Значит, живая.

Судья задумался, и погладил седую бороду. – Юг, ваш меч-человек?

-Нет, животное.

-Какое?

-Это важно?

-У него бабуин со змеиным хвостом, - объяснил за него Иккаку. – Еще обе эти головы разговаривают.

-Понятно. – Судья указал рукой на двух воинов, находящихся все еще за главой. – Ваш протест отклоняется. Два человека вполне компенсируют ваше оружие.

В глазах Абарая выразительно читалось обещание боли Иккаку, и тот невольно пригнулся под тяжестью отправленных в его сторону негативных волн.

-Да врет он все. - Запад с шумом бросил карты на стол, повысив голос. – О чем здесь идет речь? О куске стали?!

-Вы получаете первое предупреждение, - сказал судья.

- Пусть покажет этот свой банкай, чтобы я воочию убедился; на словах я ему не верю!!

-Запад, вы получаете второе предупреждение. Вы выходите их игры.

-Что?

Глаз поздно спохватился. После двух предупреждений игрок выбывает из игры. Он быстро пришел в себя, но для него игра была закончена. Он холодно спросил

-Могу ли я забрать свой глаз?

-Вы уже сделали ставку,…

-Судья, я не против, - прервал Рэнджи. – Я совсем не держу на него зла; мы все устали, и Запад на мгновение просто потерял контроль над своими эмоциями.

После паузы судья продолжил. - Я понимаю ваше снисхождение. Если Север согласится, вы можете забрать свой глаз.

Все внимание перешло к Северу. Он не торопился с ответом, и приглядывался к стеклянному шарику. Он почесал за ухом.- А я не соглашусь. - Это было жестоко, но он одарил Запад лишь усмешкой. – Мне интересно знать, что у тебя там. Говорят, благодаря нему ты видишь все карты насквозь.

Запад долго не стоял на месте. Он отвернулся, и ушел через двор. Юг проводил его взглядом, и на его лице, на миг было заметно негодование. – Почему ты не отдал ему глаз?

-Я не обязан ему его отдавать. И отвечать на твои глупые вопросы я тоже не обязан.

После ухода очередного игрока, они поменяли карты. Север выглядел довольным. Он усмехнулся, и исподтишка поглядывал на Юг, пытаясь разгадать, какие карты получил он. Улыбаясь в ответ на собственные мысли, он произнес

-Поднимаю ставку. Ставлю свой дом.

-Ты уже все дома поставил, где ты жить будешь? – в голосе Юга, однако, не было слышно сарказма.

-Ты очень заботливый. Что ставишь?

-Дом в десятом районе, на Западе.

-Я другой хочу.

-Меня не волнует, что ты хочешь.

-Судья, - Север что-то задумал. Рэнджи скрежетнул зубами, догадываясь, о чем он думает. – Могу ли я настаивать, чтобы Юг ставил только ту собственность, которая находится на его территории, в южном Руконгае? Мы же являемся представителями двух сторон.

Судья устало покачался, сидя по-турецки около стола; одним локтем он опирался на колено, в другой руке он держал пиалу с зеленым чаем.

-Поддерживаю.

Мышцы Юга напряглись. В нем закипала злость, но он не показывал своих эмоций, и только слегка улыбнулся.

-Я не буду возражать, если ты поставишь свой маленький домик с садом, в седьмом районе. Сомневаюсь, чтобы на юге у тебя было что-то еще.

Рэнджи с силой сжал левое колено. Его шея напряглась, и он слегка опустил голову; несколько прядей волос упали на его грудь.

-Более того. Я ставлю всю свою прислугу. Здесь будет не менее двухсот душ. Знаешь, я давно не считал.

После паузы судья вкрадчиво предложил.- Бара-сан, вы можете отказаться от игры.

Какое решение он бы не принял, Север остается в выигрыше; если он откажется, Север будет признан победителем. Если он согласится… Нет, он никогда не сделает подобной ставки.

-Да ладно, Бара. Что тебе, птичку в клеточке жалко? Я итак ее из под тебя снимаю. Все знают, что ты пару раз на неделе к ней заглядываешь. Уверен, она собой хороша. Поделись голубкой.

Зрачки Юга загорелись ярко, и их карий цвет принял красный оттенок. Мышцы его лица сводило, и губы были сжаты. Север заметил эти детали, но на расстоянии казалось, что Рэнджи все еще спокоен.

-Не смей. Она здесь ни при чем.

-Она живет в этом доме.

-Она мне не служит. Ты ставишь слуг. У меня таковых нет.

-Ну хоть одну душу ты должен к дому добавить,…

-Я еще ничего не ставил.

Рэнджи поднялся, и сделал несколько шагов. Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь скрыть напряжение, сковывающее каждую мышцу его тела, и поправил волосы, закидывая пряди назад ото лба.

-Вы отказываетесь от игры? – поинтересовался судья.

-Нет. Мне надо подумать.

Он вышел наружу. Глава решил воспользоваться этим промежутком свободного времени, и тоже удалился, чтобы освежиться.

В игральной палате, при стене все еще сидели свидетели. Накаленная атмосфера не дала им заснуть. Они все слышали, но судья не позволил им вмешаться. Это уже давно не была игра. Бьякуя был в замешательстве. Он относился к сдержанным людям, но ему было не по нраву содержание последнего диалога. Он поднял свои глаза на сидящего рядом с ним блондина, являющегося Востоком, и спросил.

-Знаете ли вы, о чем шла речь?

-А? О, это Юки. Говорят, очень симпатичная, миловидная девушка.

-Так значит, у Абарая девушка есть?! – выглянул из-за стены Иккаку.

Снаружи было свежо. Пахло травой. Он втянул этот отрезвляющий запах, и спрятал похолодевшие руки в карманах. Он наклонил голову в бок, концентрируясь на звуках вокруг него, прислушиваясь к отдаленному шепоту. Он остановил свой взгляд на цветах. А потом улыбнулся. Ему не нужно принимать решения. Все решения он уже давно принял.

* * *

Flashback

Весь вчерашний день и всю ночь шел дождь. Поэтому утром не было где ступить ногой, - весь Руконгай утонул в лужах. Было холодно. Два офицера Готэя на этом участке дороги отказались от шунпо, и перемещались, прыгая на относительно сухие участки земли. При двери одного из домов, стоящих на правой стороне этой улицы, стояла девушка. Она не двигалась с места, и разглядывала болото, образовавшееся перед ее домом. Один из офицеров заметил ее, и сменил курс. Он приблизился к ней. – Я вам помогу, - он с улыбкой легко поднял ее на руки, и перескочил через лужу, опуская ее на середину дороги. – Теперь можете идти!

Он удалился, догоняя товарища. Лысый шинигами усмехнулся. – Ты бы еще свою форму на лужу постелил, джентльмен…

-Иккаку, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему девушки от тебя шарахаются?

-Они не понимают моей красоты, - он погладил гладкий затылок.

-Мою красоту они понимают,

-Так, я не понял, Абарай, мы красоту обсуждаем, или тренируемся с твоим банкаем?

-Банкаем, банкаем…

Девушка неподвижно осталась на том же месте, провожая офицеров широко открытыми глазами.

Через пару часов, уже после тренировки, они возвращались той же дорогой. Абарай с удивлением увидел ту же девушку там, где ее и оставил.

-О, уже вернулась, - заметил Иккаку.

-Нет, - Рэнджи внимательно приглядывался к ней,- она даже не двигалась.

Он приблизился к ней прыжками. Дождь начал моросить. – Девушка, что-то случилось? Может быть, вы чем-то напуганы?

-Абарай, у нас времени на это нет, - Иккаку приземлился рядом.

-Иди, я тебя догоню.

-Ладно, хочешь промокнуть до последней нитки, твое дело. – Иккаку не удостоил товарища даже паузой и поскакал дальше.

-Я могу вам как-нибудь помочь?

Она молчала. Он огляделся вокруг, потом поднял ее, и перенес обратно на порог дома. Дверь была приоткрыта. Он заглянул, но в темноте с трудом мог что-либо различить. Скорее всего, она жила одна. Он постоял, ожидая ее реакции. Потоптавшись на месте, он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

-Я никогда… - он повернулся к ней, услышав ее тихий, мягкий голос. -…Я никогда не выхожу из дома.

Он удивился. – Почему?

-…Боюсь.… У меня… у меня фобия…

Он задумался, стараясь понять, что это означает. – …Значит, я как дурак, вас туда-сюда переносил?

Она покраснела. У нее были длинные, волнистые, черные волосы, светлая кожа, и необыкновенные, желтые глаза. Он заметил в ней отдаленное сходство с Рукией, но не был уверен. Она была выше нее ростом, и ее формы были круглее; возможно, она была старше.

-…Со страхами надо бороться. Вставать с ними лицом к лицу, и бороться, - сказал он, делясь опытом. – Рано или поздно вам придется выйти из дома.

Она опустила глаза. Пошел дождь. На лужах заиграли круги разных размеров, и отчетливо было слышно ритмичное постукивание капель по крыше.

-Меня Абарай Рэнджи зовут. Я шинигами, офицер одиннадцатого отряда. – Она удивленно захлопала ресницами, и в этом было столько неожиданного кокетства, что он улыбнулся. – Как зовут вас?

Она очнулась, и покраснела еще больше.- Юки… Юки но Хана (яп. Подснежник).

Через пару недель он воспользовался случаем, чтобы заглянуть к ней. Она обрадовалась, увидев его. Он не пришел с пустыми руками. Он принес ей еду и кимоно в подарок. Она долго отказывалась его принять, еще дольше она отказывалась его надеть. Она считала, что оно слишком дорогое. Но как она узнала в этот день, Абарай Рэнджи был очень настойчивым и упрямым человеком. И не успела она полюбоваться собой в старом зеркале, как он предложил ей метод избавления от страха. Ничего не объясняя, он потянул ее за руки из дома, и она, поздно спохватившись, любыми способами старалась вырваться. Ей почти удалось, но он уже тянул ее за ноги. Она пробовала ухватиться за предметы, мебель, а потом, уже при дверях, за стены дома. Ее крики и мольбы не остановили его, и он ужасал ее своей физической силой. Все ее попытки вызывали у него улыбку и смех, и попутно он рассказал ей пару анекдотов, смягчив и успокоив ее колотящееся от страха сердце.

Все его попытки к концу второго месяца их знакомства увенчались лишь сотней метров. Именно на такое расстояние она была в состоянии удалиться от своего дома.

* * *

Его очередной визит отличался от предыдущих. Он пришел ночью, и она с криком проснулась, когда почувствовала чьи-то руки. Напуганная до смерти, она узнала его лицо.

-Ах ты, извращенец!! Сволочь, убери свои руки!!

Махая руками, она царапнула и ударила его по лицу, и он с трудом поймал их, отстраняясь от нее.

-Ты!! Ты!! Не трогай меня!! Я тебя, я тебя щас укушу!! – она не замедлила выполнить свое обещание, но вместо крика услышала хриплое «ау», полное негодования.

-Юки, ты дура! У вас у всех (баб) ненормальное воображение! – он присел на пол, придерживая правую скулу, потом потер ее и посмотрел на ладонь. Было темно, и он ничего не увидел, но это было мокро, и он понял, что это кровь из царапины. Но он лишь улыбнулся, восхитившись воинственным характером девушки.

-А что я должна была подумать?! Пришел средь ночи, схватил меня…

-Я не хотел тебя будить…

-А чего ты хотел?! – она была все еще в шоке, но постепенно приходила в себя. Задумавшись, она спросила снова. – А чего ты, собственно говоря, хотел?

-Я хотел тебя забрать.

-Куда?

-В другой дом. Он намного лучше этих стен.

-…Чей дом?

-Мой.

Его прерывистое дыхание стало ровным. Он выделялся из темноты большой выпуклой тенью. Он сидел у края ее кровати, и на нее смотрели светящееся зрачки. Дрожь прошла по ее коже. Чтобы прогнать мурашки, она включила свет лампы, стоящей у изголовья ее кровати. Она повернулась к нему, и увидела кровь на его щеке. Она встала, и он увидел, что она была в короткой белой сорочке. Она вышла из комнаты. Он повертел головой по сторонам, но не двигался с места. Она вернулась с намоченным полотенцем, и присев на краю постели, принялась вытирать его лицо.

-…У меня есть сад, - продолжил он. Она молча придерживала полотенце к ране, и смотрела на него. -…Не воображай себе всяких глупостей! …Я ничего от тебя не хочу.

-Я не пойду.

-Кто сказал, что тебе надо идти,- произнес он, смотря куда-то вбок. – Я тебя понесу.

-Я все равно буду бояться!

-…Давай сделаем так. Ты выключишь свет, и претворишься, что спишь. А я тебя осторожно подниму, и заберу. Хорошо?

-Это твой изначальный сценарий?

-Да.

Она посмотрела на него, изучая. Поначалу он будил в ней страх, и она испуганно вздыхала, когда он появлялся вдруг ниоткуда. Но его доброта завоевала ее благодарность и симпатию к нему. Она погладила его волосы. Он заметил колебание в ее глазах. Потом она задумчиво разглядывала пол, и наконец, заглянула в его глаза. При таком небольшом количестве света его зрачки казались шире, и их цвет соответствовал его в этот момент темно бордовым волосам. Она дотянулась до лампы, и выключила свет. Он услышал шорох; она легла поудобнее. Он подождал, пока ее дыхание станет спокойным, и только тогда осторожно поднял ее. Он тихо вышел из дома. Она прижалась к нему, и сильно зажмурила глаза. Он быстрым шагом, а потом в шунпо направился к тому месту, которое будет ее новым домом. Он слышал, как громко бьется ее сердце, но ему показалось, что уже не от страха, но от ожидания.

End of Flashback

* * *

Бьякуя поднял свои глаза на сидящего рядом с ним блондина, являющегося Востоком, и спросил.

-Знаете ли вы, о чем шла речь?

-А? О, это Юки. Говорят, очень симпатичная, миловидная девушка.

-Так значит, у Абарая девушка есть?! – выглянул из-за стены Иккаку.

-Я не думаю, что она его девушка. Он скорее, просто заботится о ней, как о младшей сестре, – при этих словах зрачки Бьякуи расширились; он вздрогнул, но сдержал себя. – Хотя я точно не знаю, только слышал. Он вроде как собирается выдавать ее замуж.

Рэнджи вернулся в палату. Слуга главы отправился за хозяином, и через минуту Север уже был на своем месте. Юг выглядел собранным, решительным.

-Ну так как, продолжаем игру? – Север с улыбкой потер ладони.

-Я поднимаю ставку.

Север обомлел. Он медленно опустил ладони, не понимая предложения. – Куда дальше-то?

Абарай достал из кармана красную розу, и положил ее на стол. Глаза главы остановились на цветке, потом на Юге. – Шутишь?

Юг промолчал. В палате воцарилось молчание. Слышно было только сверчков, и шелест листвы на ветру. Глава долго не двигался. Потом он поднялся, потирая ладонью лоб, будто с виноватой улыбкой, что такого он не предвидел. – Мне надо подумать.

Оба игрока снова удалились от стола. Судья вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Напряжение осталось. Опять этот цветок. Три головы шинигами повернулись к Минато. Три другие головы уже несколько часов спали в выделенных комнатах; после вчерашнего, они лечили похмелье так же, как его провоцировали, и теперь будут сладко спать до утра, или даже до полудня. Восток, как обычно, улыбался, но его улыбка сменилась подобию буквы «о», когда он заметил вопрошающие взгляды. Иккаку и Хицугая присели поудобнее, и повернулись к Востоку, чтобы лучше видеть, скрестив руки на груди. Бьякуя сделал то же самое.

-Что? - спросил Восток, недоумевая.

-Что это значит? – Тоширо указал пальцем на стол, где лежал цветок.

-Что значит что?

-Рэнджи положил на стол розу. И он показал ее, когда представлялся. Что это значит? – спокойно разъяснил вопрос Бьякуя.

-Вы же его коллеги. Он вам ничего не говорил? – три головы покачались отрицательно. – Может и мне не стоит говорить…- три пары глаз интенсивно сверлили его насквозь, настаивая на объяснении. – Ну, хорошо. Только это все слухи, которые я слышал от других; меня там не было. – Три головы закивали, показывая, что слухи вполне удовлетворят их любопытство. – Итак, лет восемьдесят назад,- я сделаю это в форме рассказа, - одна девушка украла из богатого дома одну очень дорогую вещь,

-Какая девушка? – Тоширо спросил, хмурясь.

-Хотите историю, или будете прерывать?

-Извините.

-Продолжайте, пожалуйста.- Мягко добавил Бьякуя.

-Итак, украла дорогую вещь. Ей удалось сбежать, но ее видели, и стали разыскивать. Она спряталась, но очень боялась, что ее найдут. А у нее был друг. Он предложил, что они вернут эту вещь, и тогда ее больше не будут искать. Так они и сделали; они подбросили эту вещь к дому, откуда она была украдена. Но этого оказалось мало. Тот, кого обокрали, был очень влиятельным человеком, с особой репутацией. Он хотел отомстить девушке, и разнеслась весть, что когда он ее поймает, то отдаст в публичный дом. Так он хотел ее проучить. Тогда через несколько дней к нему пришел ее друг. Он предложил себя вместо нее. В то время в южном Руконгае, впрочем, как и сейчас, детей, которых не могли прокормить, отдавали богатым в слуги. У таких детей в руках был цветок, который считался символом чистоты и преданности. У этого мальчика был такой же цветок. Но тот человек посмеялся, и предложил ему сыграть с ним в карты. Если он, ее друг, проиграет, тогда его жизнь действительно будет принадлежать только ему, и он сделает с ним все, что ему будет угодно. И ее он тоже найдет, и выполнит обещанную угрозу. Но если он выиграет, тогда его жизнь будет принадлежать мальчику, и он будет иметь право делать с ним все, что захочет. Скорее всего, он не был трезв, когда делал такую ставку. Свидетели говорят, что он проиграл, и мальчик убил его.

-Как это, убил? – на этот раз прервал Иккаку.

-Ну, он же выиграл. Он имел на это право.

-Никто не имеет права отбирать другому жизнь таким образом, - Бьякуя озвучил свою мысль; однако в его голосе не было уверенности.

-У вас в Серьетэе свои законы. А в Руконгае живут по понятиям. Здесь по-другому не получится.

-А что дальше-то, ну, с рассказом?

-Иккаку, ты что, не понял? – Хицугая закрыл глаза, показывая всем своим видом, что он давно все понял.

-Тот человек, это был Буря. Предыдущий Юг. По правилам, Рэнджи занял его место. И получил прозвище в соответствии с символом своей победы, - Бара.

Слушатели задумались. После паузы, видя их смущенные лица, Минато добавил.- Это только слухи, не обязательно, чтобы они были правдой. Возможно, все было совсем иначе. –Тут он добродушно улыбнулся, и создалось впечатление, что он сам имеет в себе намного больше загадок, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Север вернулся в палату. Его слуга отправился за Югом в сад, и пригласил его к игральному столу. Он вернулся, и оба игрока сели напротив друг друга. Судья уже сидел рядом, на месте Востока.

-Какое вы приняли решение? – спросил он у Севера.

Глава посмотрел Югу в глаза. В его пальцах была легкая дрожь, но ее можно было объяснить возбуждением.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, но их улыбки были разные. Север улыбался почти с уверенностью, что победил. Юг улыбался только для того, чтобы сдержать гримасу более сильных эмоций, которая норовила овладеть его лицом. Первый открыл свою карту глава. Он открывал их по одной, и с каждой картой его улыбка понемногу становилась шире. Лицо Абарая ничего не выражало; он смотрел на его карты, но даже не шелохнулся. Север рассмеялся, довольный своей победой. Он похлопал Рэнджи по плечу, радостно приподнимаясь с того места, где сидел.

-Абарай… Ты проиграл?.. – Тоширо поднялся и осмотрел карты, не понимая, что они означают.

-Ну, что у тебя там было? – расслабившись, глава потянулся к его картам, разложенным вверх рубашкой на столе. Он медленно открывал по одной, поглядывая с усмешкой на Юг. Но с каждой картой его усмешка меркла, и на последней карте он уже не улыбался. Потухшими глазами он осмотрел их, и сел обратно на свое место. Устав от молчания и неопределенности, Иккаку тоже поднялся, вслед за Хицугаей. Он подошел к столу и посмотрел на их открытые карты. Он изменился в лице; но перед тем, как он сказал что видит, это сделал за него судья.

-Сегодня, в этой игре, побеждает Юг.

Несколько мгновений спустя Юг сжал свой меч, с силой повернул его в правую сторону, смахивая при этом со стола все, что на нем находилось. В те же мгновения он освободил клинок, отбрасывая на пол чехол, и левой рукой отодвинул стол. Он прошел по освободившемуся пространству к Северу. Тот не пробовал сопротивляться; онемевший, он даже не двигался, находясь в столбняке. Юг выволок его во двор. Все это были доли секунды, и когда шинигами очнулись, они лишь услышали короткий сдавленный крик. В следующий момент Рэнджи уже вернулся в палату с окровавленным лезвием.

-Что ты сделал?.. Ты что, убил его?! – Тоширо, шокированный происходящим, выбежал в темный двор. Рэнджи вытер клинок о рукав, и поднял с пола чехол. Он повесил свой меч на поясе, и В палату, уже более спокойно, но все еще прерывисто дыша, вернулся Хицугая. – Он отрезал ему язык, - пояснил он двум остальным товарищам. Судья тяжело встал, устало вздыхая. Он молча поклонился, и ушел. Восток поднялся, удаляясь от стены,- места, с которого он наблюдал за происходящим. Он подошел к Югу. Даже сейчас на его, казалось бы, серьезном лице, играло подобие улыбки.

-Поздравляю. Ты отличный игрок.

Рэнджи сжал его за левое плечо, как бы придерживая. Он отошел к столу, и поднял лежащий на полу рядом с его ножкой стеклянный глаз. Он вернулся к Минато и положил глаз ему в ладонь. – Отдай его Западу.

-Почему ты сам этого не сделаешь?

-Он не питает ко мне симпатии.

Минато сжал глаз в ладони, и обнял Юг с улыбкой, осветляющей все вокруг. Он вышел, оставляя его наедине с коллегами. Ночь стала прохладной. Это приближалось утро. Небо слегка осветлилось на горизонте, и прозрачные облака на нем стали различимы.

Они молчали. Они не знали что сказать. Абарай вдруг повернул голову в бок, словно он только что проснулся, и его удивленный взгляд упал на капитана Кучики. Он расслабился, словно вспомнив, что он не прибыл сюда в одиночку.

-Нам пора идти,

-…Да.

Иккаку поднял с пола шкатулку. – А он не стал бы нас обманывать? Может, открыть сундучок, и посмотреть, не пустой ли он?

-Не открывай. Он не стал бы делать что-либо подобное. – Но с уст Абарая даже эти слова не прозвучали, как если бы он защищал главу.

Иккаку победил желание поднять с пола что-нибудь еще, и вышел с остальными. Прислуга главы поклонилась им, и несколько человек отправились будить спящих шинигами. Иккаку и Хицугая остались при входе на террасе, подождать своих офицеров. Абарай и его капитан не торопясь, удалялись от дома главы. Они шли через сад, когда Рэнджи остановился и обернулся. – Зачем вы идете за мной?

Бьякуя очнулся от своих раздумий, и был взят врасплох таким вопросом. Но он услышал сзади шорох, и, повернувшись, увидел за собой двух воинов, которые служили главе, и были им поставлены на кон за занпакто Абарая.

-Теперь мы служим вам. И выполним каждый ваш приказ, - известил один из воинов.

-Вы свободны. Уходите.

-Так нельзя,…

-Ладно, - ему было не до них. - Только чтоб я вас не видел.

Воины мгновенно исчезли из поля зрения. Абарай приподнял одну бровь, заметив необычайную скорость, с которой они выполнили его пожелание, и продолжил брести вперед. Бьякуя тихо шел за ним. Он был задумчив, так же, как и его лейтенант, но он не мог сдержать свои догадки в себе. Он пару раз открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но молчал. Потом он закрыл свои опущенные глаза, и, наконец, спросил.

-Это была Рукия?

Рэнджи остановился, удивленный.

-Это из-за нее ты тогда, восемьдесят лет назад сыграл с Югом,

Рэнджи с испуганным выражением лица повернулся к нему.- Откуда вы знаете?

-…Восток рассказал.

Рэнджи облегченно вздохнул. – Много говорит,

Бьякуя поравнялся с ним, и они медленно пошли дальше. – Чего ты испугался?

- Ну, я подумал, мало ли, вдруг Рукия узнала…

-Она не знает?

-Нет, - был быстрый ответ.

-…Почему ты скрываешь это? – начал Бьякуя после паузы. - Ты же защищал ее. В этом нет ничего плохого. Я, правда, не понимаю, почему ты его убил…

Рэнджи странно на него посмотрел, и Бьякуя не знал, как интерпретировать его реакцию. -…Не убивал?..

-…Нет.… Убил.

-…Но зачем? Этого-то ты сейчас не убил,

Рэнджи был растерян. Он отвернулся. Бьякуя подождал, но не получал ответа.

-Рэнджи…?- Бьякуя почувствовал, что задел что-то внутри него, и любопытство все более овладевало им, хоть он и старался не поддаваться не подобающему его рангу желанию, и не давить на офицера.

-…Я не имею права.

-То есть?

Они были одни. Было уже светло, и на траве поблескивала роса. Но птицы еще не пели, и было очень тихо.

-…Я не имел права, потому что я не победил… - сказал он тихо. – Я проиграл. – Он горько улыбнулся. -… Там не было свидетелей. Поэтому я его убил…

Бьякуя вздрогнул, широко раскрыв глаза. Он не веря смотрел на своего красноволосого лейтенанта, здесь и сейчас, открытого перед ним, как никогда, стараясь собрать свои мысли. Все это было логично. У него были свои причины, и они оправдывали его. Он подошел ближе. Его лицо было рядом с его правым плечом. Он задумчиво свел брови, но расслабил их, сказав так же тихо. – Но ты все равно защищал ее.

-В тот момент я защищал себя.

Рэнджи сделал шаг вперед, остановился. – Бьякуя,

Это был первый раз, когда он обратился к нему по имени. Он всегда относился уважительно к старшим по званию, и не позволял себе фамильярности. Но сейчас это было очень личное.

-Об этом никто не знает.

-…Я понял.

Они снова шли. На террасе послышались громкие визги Мацумото. Солнце поднялось, и осветило своими лучами усадьбу, обнимая ее ласковым светом. Запели птицы. Распущенные цветы распространяли приятный аромат. День обещал выдаться таким же жарким, как и предыдущие. Бьякуя вспомнил про рассказ Востока, и поинтересовался

-А что это за девушка, которую ты замуж выдаешь?

-А вы уже сватаетесь, тайчо?- К Рэнджи вернулось его прежнее чувство юмора, украшенное наглостью.

Бьякуя остановился, покраснев до ушей. – Я только спросил…

-Никаких проблем, я вас познакомлю.

Бьякуя удрученно вздохнул, но поднимая брови в ответ на свои мысли, промолчал. Остальные шинигами уже их догоняли, на ходу выкрикивая вопросы по поводу пропущенного ими всего самого интересного. Птицы запели веселее. День будет очень жарким…

* * *

**A****.N****. **Намиказэ Минато-персонаж из аниме\манги "Наруто"- только "гость" в этой истории, так что это не кроссовер! В будущем возможно будет продолжение этой истории ;)


End file.
